Obsession
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Karena kau hanya milikku, Park Yoochun. Kalau kau tidak mau menurut, maka aku yang akan bertindak. / a YooSu fanfic. / a Gore fanfic. / DLDR. / RnR?


**Obsession**

M to R-rated fanfic.

It's gore. Watch out. DLDR and mind to RnR?

Happy reading. ^^

.

"Yah Park Yoochun!" seorang pria imut menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada kekasihnya, yang tadi dipanggilnya Park Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun langsung mengambil ponselnya yang disodorkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa ini? Siapa Park Kahi? Lalu, siapa lagi ini? Siapa Han Hyejin itu, eoh?" sembur Junsu ganas, sementara Yoochun hanya tertawa.

"_Easy, babe_. Mereka hanya nuna-nuna cantik yang kukenal di bar beberapa waktu lalu,"

"Tapi kok _message_-nya pakai kata-kata 'chagi' segala? Park Yoochun kau selingkuh ya? Kau itu hanya milikku tahu!"

"Ah," Yoochun mengibaskan tangannya dengan cuek, "Itu sih hanya mereka saja yang tertarik dengan ketampananku lalu memanggilku begitu. Kan kau tahu aku cuma menyukaimu."

"Kau menyukaiku atau hanya menyukai _butt_-ku?" tanya Junsu tajam. "Selama kita bercinta beberapa kali kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku. Itu membuatku sedikit sakit, tahu.."

"Aish, kau ini bawel sekali!" erang Yoochun memutus omongan Junsu. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu itu kenapa. Kau itu sangat bawel, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu aku bawel!" jerit Junsu. "Tapi aku bawel karena aku menyayangimu,"

"Aish," Yoochun berdesis sekali, terdiam sebentar, kemudian langsung berlalu begitu saja dari apartemen Junsu, meninggalkan pintu depan apartemen Junsu terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan Junsu yang masih sakit hati.

"Aku tidak mau tahu..."gumam Junsu kecil, "Pokoknya akan kumusnahkan semua orang yang mencoba merebutmu," gigi pria mungil itu bergemeletuk. "Kau hanya milikku, Park Yoochun!"

.

.

"Hey, Chun-ah!" Yunho yang baru saja datang ke Mirotic Bar—bar langganan mereka—langsung menemui sahabatnya itu dan merangkulnya main-main. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kahi-nuna dan Hyejin-nuna? Lancar?"

"Parah," Yoochun meraih botol sojunya, lalu kembali menuangkan isinya kedalam sloki-nya. "Junsu mengetahui semuanya. Aku sempat lengah tadi,"

"Wuaaah," Yunho melolong panjang, "Lalu bagaimana reaksi pacar seksimu itu? Dia marah?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh," Yoochun melempar dahi Yunho dengan kacang, "Dia marah besar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya, jadi ya kutinggalkan saja dia."

Yunho berdecak, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Sudah punya pacar seksi begitu masih saja mencari wanita lain,"

"Ya habis bagaimana hyung, aku kan masih _straight_ juga," jawab Yoochun enteng. Ia memang seorang biseks. "Sekali-sekali aku juga ingin meremas dada wanita juga, dada Junsu kan rata."

"Haish kau ini," Yunho menggetak kepala Yoochun kemudian melihat sekeliling bar. "Hey Chun, bukannya itu Kahi-nuna?"

Yoochun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yunho. "Ah, nde. Aku memang menyuruhnya ke sini tadi. Tak kusangka dia seksi juga,"

"Lahap sana, mumpung Junsu tidak disini," kata Yunho, kemudian meraih bahu Yoochun dan mendorongnya kearah Kahi yang tersenyum menggoda pada setiap pria yang dilewatinya. Sesudah Yoochun pergi, Yunho mengambil botol soju Yoochun dan menenggakk isinya langsung dari botol.

"Anak itu memang bodoh," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Suka kok sama yang murahan."

.

.

"Nuna," Yoochun mendekati Kahi yang berpenampilan menggoda dengan dress tipis berwarna merah menyala. Wanita itu balas memandang Yoochun sebentar, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah," Kahi menjilat telinga Yoochun. "Aku menginginkanmu,"

"Not now, nuna," Yoochun meremas pinggul Kahi, "Aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"You can hug me 'til morning, then," Kahi mengendus leher Yoochun, menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat. "I want you. Now."

"Arra, nuna. Kalau kau memaksa," Yoochun menyeringai, kemudian melambai pada Park Chanyeol, adik sepupunya yang sedang bertugas sebagai bartender. "Yah, Chanyeol-ah! Carikan kamar untukku."

"Oke, hyung," balas Chanyeol, kemudian segera keluar dari balik meja, dan berlalu lebih dalam ke bar.

"Mmm..." Kahi mendesah ketika Yoochun meremas dadanya. "Tunggulah sampai kita di kamar, babyChun..."

"Tidak bisa, nuna. Kau menggodaku dan ini ganjaran yang kau dapatkan."

"Aaah..." Kahi mendesah lebih keras, membiarkan Yoochun bermain-main di dadanya. "Terserah kau saja, baby..."

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang wanita berjalan perlahan memasuki Mirotic Bar. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun hitam yang berpotongan dada agak tinggi yang panjangnya mencapai 20 cm diatas lutut. Menampilkan dadanya yang bulat dan pahanya yang putih mulus. Tidak lupa butt-nya yang besar terlihat sangat menonjol karena pendeknya gaun tersebut.

Sepasang stilletto hitam mengkilap menemani penampilan wanita itu. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan diikat tinggi dan di tangannya ia membawa tas berukuran agak besar yang berwarna senada dengan gaun dan sepatunya.

Kim Junsu menyeringai seksi pada setiap pria yang ditemuinya. Ternyata samarannya berhasil juga. Junsu tahu Yoochun akan langsung ke sini begitu meninggalkan apartemennya. Untungnya ia sempat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yoochun pada Kahi.

Dan kali ini Junsu tidak berniat main-main lagi.

Dia akan membuktikan bahwa Yoochun hanya miliknya.

"Maaf," Junsu menyapa si bartender dengan suara yang dihaluskan sehingga terdengar seperti suara wanita yang tomboy. "Apa tadi Park Yoochun ada disini?"

"Ne, nuna." Si bartender—Chanyeol—menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dengan ramah. Sepertinya sedikit terpesona dan tersihir oleh penampilan sang dolphin. "Tadi dia memesan kamar bersama Kahi-nuna,"

Darah Junsu terasa mendidih begitu Chanyeol menyebut nama Kahi. Tapi namja itu sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya dan tetap tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ah, geurae... Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang,"

"T-tunggu nuna!" Chanyeol menahan tangan ramping Junsu yang hendak pergi. "Siapa nama nuna? Dan ada urusan apa dengan Yoochun-hyung?"

Junsu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengawali jawabannya dengan senyum menggoda, "You can call me Junko. Dan kepentinganku..." Junsu sedikit mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di sebelah telinga Chanyeol. "...threesome,"

Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah. Hal dewasa rupanya. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangan Junsu dan mempersilahkannya pergi. Junsu sekali lagi melayangkan senyum mautnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

.

.

Yoochun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan kasar pada Kahi yang tengah mengangkang diatasnya. Payudara Kahi yang tidak tertutup apapun berloncatan seiring dengan tusukan Yoochun pada daerah sensitifnya.

"Aaaah... Chunnieee... Sooo big..."

Yoochun tidak menjawab, masih sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah membuka pintu kamar yang kini mereka tempati dan menatap nanar kearah mereka.

Hati Junsu terasa ditusuk-tusuk ketika melihat Kahi yang mendesah keras karena service Yoochun. Seharusnya dia yang berada di posisi Kahi sekarang. Seharusnya dia yang sekarang mendesah diatas Yoochun. Seharusnya Kim Junsu!

Perlahan, dari dalam tasnya, Junsu mengambil pelontar paku yang sudah disiapkannya dari rumah. Memastikan bahwa didalamnya sudah terdapat ratusan paku yang siap dilontarkan, dan kemudian mulai mengarahkan senjata tersebut ke punggung Kahi yang telanjang.

Kahi menegakkan tubuhnya, namun masih belum menyadari keberadaan Junsu karena pencahayaan cukup gelap. Hal yang menguntungkan buat Junsu, ia mengubah sasarannya menuju leher Kahi.

Junsu menarik nafas. Satu... Dua...

JLEB.

"Aaaaargh!" Yoochun menjerit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kahi terjatuh begitu saja diatas tubuhnya dan sesuatu yang lembap dan lengket mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya. Yoochun langsung tahu itu darah. Pria yang masih telanjang itu dengan cepat menyingkirkan mayat Kahi dan mejerit tertahan mendapati siapa yang berdiri di pintu.

"H-Hyejin nuna?"

"_Wrong, Chun_," balas Junsu dingin, "_It's me."_

"J-Junsu?" Yoochun terkesiap. "K-kau gila? Kau baru saja membunuh Kahi!"

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya milikku, Park Yoochun," Junsu mundur selangkah. "Kalau kau tidak mau menurut, maka aku yang akan bertindak."

"K-kau gila!" jerit Yoochun seiring Junsu yang sudah melangkah kelluar dari kamar itu. "Kau psikopat! Kau orang sakit! H-Hyejin nuna... Hyejin-nuna." Yoochun membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Junsu sudah membunuh Kahi. Artinya Hyejin-lah target Junsu berikutnya.

"Astaga!" Yoochun dengan cepat memakai bajunya, kemudian langsung berlari keluar bar dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan pengunjung lain.

.

.

Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan ke arah rumah Hyejin. Untungnya Yoochun sempat mengantar Hyejin pulang beberapa waktu lalu. Namun Yoochun terasa kaku ketika dilihatnya sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di halaman rumah Hyejin.

'Itu tidak mungkin Junsu, kan?' batin Yoochun ketakutan. Posesif Junsu yang terlalu besar kini membuatnya takut. Jika saja dari dulu Yoochun menurut...

"Hyejin-nuna!" Yoochun meneriakkan nama Hyejin seiring pria berjidat lebar itu keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian menggedor pintu depan rumah Hyejin.

"Hyejin-nunaaaaa!"

KRIET.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka begitu saja, menampakkan bagian dalam rumah Hyejin yang gelap. Yoochun menatap isi rumah tersebut selama beberapa saat, kemudian meneguk ludahnya, dan beringsut maju. Baru saja memasuki rumah tersebut beberapa langkah, Yoochun membelalakkan matanya dan menjerit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh!"

.

-TBC-

.

Ada yang mau ini dilanjut? :3 kalo gitu tolong komennya ^^)/

oh iya, buat Can I Get Pregnant diapdet secepatnya kok :D mohon ditunggu ^^)/


End file.
